Goodbye Blue Monday
by Cokecaine
Summary: Os contos de fadas que Mandy lia toda noite para Selena ensinavam a idealizar um amor. Um príncipe montado em um cavalo branco que exibisse um sorriso brilhante. Pelo menos no sorriso eles acertaram.


Para Déia. Disse que ia dedicar.

* * *

Tem pessoas que mexem com os sentimentos de todos e, sem saber, acabam sendo manipuladores. Nesse tipo de relação conturbada não há nenhum tipo de razão, ou seja, acaba rápido. A pessoa consegue fazer tanta confusão no coração da outra que acaba sendo sufocante para ambas de tanta complicação. Nada funciona sem uma ponta de razão. Geralmente os adolescentes são os mais atingidos já que essa ancia por amor é insaciável nessa fase. Quanto mais a pessoa procura, mais ela pensa que encontrou. A ilusão é tanta que ela acaba confundia uma simples atração com amor e comede todas as besteiras possíveis – e impossíveis – em meros dois meses para chorar oceanos quando acabar, alegando ter sofrido demais na vida e estar certo por pensar em suicídio. Quando essa pessoa cresce, toda aquela época vira uma piada vergonhosa. Ao contar as experiências adolescentes, a pessoa pula todo o drama da cabeça idiota, quantas vezes chorou por amores não correspondidos e todas essas idiotices. Esse tipo de pessoa que se assume extremamente sentimental por ter passado por essa fase de formação de caráter são difíceis de conviver não importa a idade, já que sempre haverá uma porcentagem desse drama emocional e a maioria dos adultos de hoje em dia foram formados com todo esse sentimento, inclusive Selena.

Uma menina ciente de todo o sentimentalismo dentro do peito mas o que a diferenciava do resto era o fato de estar lutando continuamente contra essa onda. Ela aprendeu a sentar e pensar quando os sentimentos estavam muito eufóricos, analisar mesmo se o coração já tivesse puxado-a na direção que não tinha escolha. Na verdade, esses momentos de reflexão só deixavam mais claro em sua cabeça o quão idiota era.

Quando parava para pensar, Selena não conseguia dizer onde a vida tinha unido duas pessoas tão diferentes mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que a conexão não fazia sentido.

A emoção precisa de uma razão assim como a razão precisa de uma emoção, se não, seria autodestrutivo para as duas pontas.

Selena tinha medo de altura mas não conseguiu evitar cair por Demi. Cair pela mente maravilhosa que explicava tudo nas melhores maneiras, as frases curtas de significados imensos, os dedos que corriam pelo violão sem pressa com o prazer em fazer o que ama, o jeito que brincava com as palavras, a maneira que flertava com a morte, tantos discursos subjuntivos que faziam Selena demorar a dormir nesses exercícios para a razão, o jeito que tratava seu coração como um jardim secreto de muros altos, a facilidade de explicar sua definição de beleza e acreditar nela, o modo que não dava respostas objetivas mas nunca fugia do assunto, era lindo conversar com tamanha mente. Bem, seria ótimo se fosse tão abstrato assim, mas sua beleza era de tirar o fôlego. Os traços europeus na pele branca digna da Senhora Inglaterra, o cabelo preto carvão, o coturno sujo e as tatuagens com horas de significados. Era sexy e delicada, a risada enfeitiçava todos e fazia a latina perder a linha de raciocínio.

Era difícil manter uma conversa sem distrações e isso era um dos exercícios de Selena. Controle. Ela precisava de controle e ajudava se pensar em uma recompensa no final.

Selena segurou a xícara de cappuccino com as duas mãos ainda apoiada na mesa.

Passar férias em Londres foi uma das decisões mais maravilhosas de sua vida, se não a única. O colegial encerrou para as duvidas começarem e seus pais decidiram dar esse presente a ela e seus 18 anos. Sua primeira viajem sozinha e já atravessou um oceano na necessidade de sair naquele interior texano. Precisava se encontrar em um lugar muito longe naquilo, precisava de um amor consciente, encontrar a razão em si mesmo, encontrar a parte do cérebro que faz decisões e Demi a conduzia.

A latina estava esperando a inglesa no Café pequeno na rotina de sempre. Em noites intercaladas elas se encontravam nessa mesma mesa onde Selena sempre chegava primeiro e Demi nunca perdia a hora.

Selena era uma terapia para Demi. Alguém que gostava de ouvir e não tornava seus pensamentos doloridos. A norte-americana não deixava a inglesa se afundar nas próprias reflexões porque tinha aquele toque de sensibilidade que a encantava. Emoção. Sentimento.

Por um longo período Demi se perguntou o que era amar ou ter algo mais que atração física já que todas suas relações tinham sido extremamente brutas e luxuriosas. Não era algo que reclamava porque gostava desse fogo invisível que percorria seu ventre ao ver um corpo bonito, mas quanto mais conhecia Selena mais ficava perturbada e com medo. Seu corpo já não era mais o mesmo depois de tantas noites juntas e a tensão pesava nos ombros, mas não conseguia ir embora. A dor era reconfortante e ela não era forte, nem suficiente experiente nessas sensações para se afastar.

O brilho de vida nos olhos de Selena intrigava Demi tanto quanto aquela morte opaca nos olhos de Demi intrigava Selena.

Selena ergueu os olhos quando ouviu a porta bater e sorriu.

- 20hrs, pontual como sempre. – A latina confirmou no relógio da casa.

- Nunca perco a hora, querida. – Apoiou com cuidado a mala do violão ao pé da mesa, se sentando como uma adolescente feliz. – Sou mais inteligente que três ponteiros que andam em círculos.

O sorriso da latina ampliou no começo da filosofia naquele sotaque britânico encarando a garota de 19 anos vestindo jeans e suéter que cobriam as tatuagens do braço direito.

- Então, como foi seu dia? – Começou Demi, erguendo a mão para chamar atenção de uma garçonete. – Um café preto, por favor, muito pouco açúcar.

Selena esperou a menina sair para falar.

- Foi bom. Visitei o Museu Britânico e a Sociedade dos Artistas. – Contou. – Queria ter ficado mais na Sociedade mas o tempo estava curto, é tão maravilhoso, já visitou?

- Já entrei lá, mas não em identifiquei muito. – Sorriu. – O tempo me mostrou que vejo beleza onde os outros não se importam o bastante para olhar, só não sei se isso me faz um artista ou uma pessoa de muito mal gosto.

Selena riu na piada inteligente seguida pelo sorriso singelo da outra.

A menina de avental simples trouxe o café em uma xícara branca.

- Não sei se vou me acostumar com a América depois dessa vida de turista. – Confessou Selena.

- Não há como. – Tomou um pequeno gole do café quente. – Depois de ver tanta beleza é difícil se contentar com pouco. É igual a verdade. Depois que se descobre tanta coisa é quase impossível para de alimentar o vicio por conhecimento.

- Creio que você seja extremamente viciada nisso.

- E o que te faz pensar isso? – A inglesa fez-se se desentendida. – Só porque falo demais?

- Não. Porque confunde minha cabeça.

- Conhecimento pode confundir. – Analisou parecendo pensar consigo mesmo. – Principalmente quando bate com algum idealismo. Por isso precisa ser laico para pensar.

- Hoje vamos discutir sobre o verbo pensar? – A latina perguntou.

- Hm, talvez. – Deu de ombros, gentil. – Deixo você escolher o tema.

- Que gentileza. – Agradeceu falsa. – É chato tentar discutir algo contigo já sabendo a pontuação final.

- Não precisamos discutir. – Puxou os lábios vermelhos em um sorriso terno. – Vamos lá. Pergunte qualquer coisa.

A latina correu os olhos pelo ambiente ignorando a pressão que colocava em si mesmo, respirou fundo tentando encontrar um assunto abstrato o bastante para não ter sentido. Demi não esta com o mínimo de pressa e tempo era o que mais tinha.

- Amor. – Selena falou. – O que é amor pra você?

Demi observou a face bonita por alguns segundos sem realmente pensar em algo especifico. Ela era linda e fazia Demi duvidar de muitas de suas opiniões mais concretas... como o amor.

- Amor pra mim... é Londres no inverno. – Começou, a voz acariciando os ouvidos de Selena como se tivesse recitando uma poesia. – Amor é cair no sono com a chuva batendo na janela. É Paris no verão. É quando as folhas mudam de cor, quando abraça alguém pela primeira vez em um longo tempo e estar com sua família no dia de Natal. É ouvir a uma boa musica enquanto conta histórias sobre alguém que já morreu. É escutar o silencio. Amor pra mim é dormir sem preocupações.

Selena ficou ali, tentando respirar enquanto implorava para que o pequeno discurso não tivesse acabado. Era lindo demais para acabar.

- O que é amor pra você, Selena? – Terminou perguntando.

Agindo como se sua definição fosse um detalhe na conversa.

- Pra mim... é... pra mim não é possível colocar em palavras. – Concluiu.

Selena queria ter esse dom de falar e montar palavras como Demi, mas não conseguia. Talvez depois tentasse escrever algo para sua percepção de amor mas não tinha certeza se mostraria a ela.

- Então... você acredita em amor, certo? – Selena voltou a perguntar.

- Acredito. Acredito em várias coisas, na verdade. – Tomou outro gole do café forte. – Acredito em livros e arte. Nascer-do-sol e pôr-do-sol. Acredito que somos feitos de poeira e temos uma parte do universo conosco. Acredito em momentos, beijos e café. – Pausou com humor apontando para a xícara na mesa, fazendo Selena rir pelo nariz. – E sou obrigada a acreditar em amor porque me sinto muito perto dele.

- É um objetivo de vida alcançar o amor?

- Não sei. – De respondeu. – Acho que não. Na verdade eu só quero ler livros e fazer arte, se encontrar alguém se goste o suficiente de mim para beijar minha boca, ótimo.

Demi tinha essa facilidade de expressão onde o filtro era tão natural que parecia não existir. Isso seduzia Selena.

- É um objetivo na _sua_ vida encontrá-lo? – Perguntou para a latina.

- Queria poder dizer o mesmo que você, mas, sim, é um objetivo.

- Não te culpo. – Sorriu. – É bom e inteligente querer encontrar o amor, mas ele parece muito assustador.

- Mas disse que se sente perto dele. – Selena lembrou. – Esta com medo de se apaixonar?

- Claro que estou. – Riu alto. – Porque não estaria, Jesus Cristo.

- Talvez a pessoa cuide bem de você. – Selena focou a xícara quase vazia em suas mãos.

- Não duvido que você consiga, Sel. – Respondeu. – Mas tenho essa dificuldade em me entregar.

- Nós podemos praticar. – Sugeriu. – Eu posso te ensinar.

- Sel...

- Você me ensinou tanto. – Olhou nos olhos da inglesa, aquela cor escura de razão perdida na carne. – Deixa eu tentar te ensinar algo.

Demi ficou quieta e abaixou o olhar bloqueando os pensamentos.

- Vamos para o meu hotel. – A latina convidou. – Ou para sua casa, não importa. Me dê uma chanc...

- Não sei, Selena, não sei. – Cortou.

- Você disse que se encontrasse alguém disposto a te beijar seria ótimo, eu estou. – Pedia. – Por favor, _pare de pensar_.

Razão e sensibilidade. Demi e Selena.

Saíram de mãos dadas do café já era quase meia noite. Demi se dizia mais inteligente que o relógio mas era obrigada a obedecê-lo, qual é a lógica?

Selena sorria ao entrar na casa da Lovato. Era tão simples e aconchegante. Já tinha visitado o lugar antes mas agora parecia diferente.

Demi jogou a maleta do instrumento na poltrona velha.

- Então. – Começou. – Quer ver um filme, dormir, comer alguma coisa, você decide.

A latina tirou o sobretudo caro, o apoiando no cabide atrás da porta, voltando os olhos para a mais velha na sala. A pele de aparência fria e o cabelo preto a fazia tão incrivelmente sexy.

Não é culpa da gravidade se duas pessoas caiem uma para outra, Demi sabia. Ela não podia ter o controle disso. Ela não sabia como agir em sentimentos e estava muito perto do amor quando estava perto de Selena.

Elas conversam em terceira pessoa, discutiam assuntos particulares como se fossem meros tópicos mas no final acabavam uma de frente para a outra e obrigadas a ver a realidade. Todas as noites no Café eram assim.

Elas conversavam, Selena vinha para casa de Demi e passavam a noite trocando beijos onde ambas tentavam esquecer o amor e se concentrar na luxuria.

Não importa o quanto Demi se recusava a ver, o sol sempre irá tomar o lugar da lua, as flores vão congelar no inverno e a primavera vai continuar indo e voltando ao tempo do relógio esperto. Um arco-íris vai aparecer depois da chuva, seus pulmões vão expandir e doer de tanto rir, o mundo vai girar e Demi vai amar Selena por mais um dia.

A inglesa imitou Selena, arrancando o suéter marrom claro do tronco firme. As tatuagens que cobriam quase todo o braço direito saltaram aos olhos da norte-americana, sobrando somente uma camiseta branca. A tinta preta no braço pálido, tudo tão pensado, tão cheio de perspectiva.

Selena se aproximou de Demi, aconchegando os dedos na nuca por baixo dos cabelos pretos, sentindo a respiração quente em seu rosto. As mãos da Lovato acariciavam a base das costas latina.

A americana estava decidida a mostrar amor hoje. Ela ia beijá-la forte como se estivesse se despedindo do continente e faria Demi implorar para ela ficar porque conseguia sentir o amor que exalava no coração pulsante e gentil da inglesa, por mais duro que ele seja. Selena tem esse dom e Demi acredita nele.

A latina tinha aqueles olhos que atravessam a idiotice e batem no bem dentro das pessoas. Ela acaricia o coração de quem ama e o faz sentir amado em um nível tão alto que chegava a doer em Demi. 80% anjo, 20% demônio, 100% Selena. Os pés fincados no chão porque o tempo a ensinou a não se machucar tanto. Delicada mas sem medo de sujar as unhas de graxa.

Os contos de fadas que Mandy lia toda noite para Selena ensinavam a idealizar um amor. Um príncipe montado em um cavalo branco que exibisse um sorriso brilhante. Pelo menos no sorriso eles acertaram.

A Gomez pegou a boca da Lovato na dela e naquele momento Demi percebeu.

Ela havia provado o amor algumas vezes na vida. Talvez só o começo do sentimento, não pode afirmar com certeza embora tinha algo de familiar mas também peculiar naquele beijo. A um tempo atrás, quando a alegria e esse tão discutido amor escapou de sua mente, a inconsciente tristeza veio e a fez pensar sem parar para tentar chegar a um ponto. Tentar encontrar o que estava procurando. Tentar encontrar o que perdeu. Mas ela não sabia o que era até esse beijo acontecer e não tinha como negar algo tão claro, afinal, ela mesmo disse que acreditava em beijos. Ela estava vazia e sozinha, até hoje.

Demi agarrou as pernas de Selena, empurrando-as para cima e enroscando-as em sua cintura sem quebrar o beijo. Elas nunca iam pará-lo. A latina gemeu quando as línguas se embaraçaram.

É incrível como você pode se apaixonar por uma pessoa e nem lembrar a primeira vez que se conheceram. Não fazia tanto tempo mas o momento se perdeu no meio de outros. Demi se lembrava do primeiro olhar que trocou com Selena, mas preferia negar porque fazia a história mais romântica. Demi dizia não lembrar de muitas coisas, tudo mentira porque sua memória era digna de capturar pausas de respirações. Se ela quisesse podia destruir tudo, verbal ou fisicamente, ela sabe que consegue, mas é uma boa garota e prefere "esquecer". No momento ela só queria ser tudo o que Selena queria, mas sua mente não enxergada que já era tudo o que Selena precisava.

Selena apertou mais as pernas na cintura de Demi quando percebeu os passos da inglesa. Só Demi conseguia andar e beijar ao mesmo tempo porque Selena já estava totalmente perdida no toque.

A Lovato sentou na ponta do sofá da sala mal iluminada com a mulher em seu colo, os beijos quentes de Selena descendo pelo pescoço tenso até a linha da clavícula, onde em uma caligrafia fina e reta, como se as teclas uma maquina de escrever tivesse batido na pele branca, estava escrito Goodbye Blue Monday logo abaixo do osso saltado. Mas uma de suas tatuagens.

Demi deitou a cabeça no encosto do sofá, memorizando a sensação dos lábios molhados. Mas os abriu quando Selena beijou a tatuagem. Não desconcentrou do sentimento, só abriu os olhos e observou a boca deixar seu corpo e aqueles olhos âmbar voltarem para o seu.

- Jeremy Fisher. – Demi falou, rouca. – É uma ótima musica.

Selena sorriu e Demi não conseguiu imitar algo tão verdadeiro.

_Você penhorou as asas e desligou sua auréola._

_Tomei banho do seu sorriso._

_Tenho que ficar por perto do campo da sua gravidade._

- Canta pra mim. – Selena pediu, acariciando o queixo desenhado.

Os trechos saltavam em sua cabeça com o anjo a sua frente. Era uma das musicas da sua vida e agora fazia ainda mais sentido. Geralmente ela escutava interpretando as frases de amor com outras filosofias para essa sua vida de carinho seco, mas agora não conseguia.

Talvez Demi tivesse encontrado alguém para _chamar de sua religião_, como dizia a musica. Segui-la e pregá-la acima de tudo e todos. A Verdade. Mas a musica ainda fazia sentido quando falava que _minhas orações não poderiam mudar sua decisão._ A musica era verdade em todas as interpretações.

Demi limpou a garganta assentindo, fazendo Selena passar as pernas para um só lado do corpo inglês e deitar a cabeça no ombro duro.

A voz saiu baixa e controlada, uma melodia que conversava com almas e brincava com cérebros.

- Você se apaixonou por sua ambição. – Imaginou-se tocando violão. – O ruído encontrava-se na televisão. Um em um milhão. Acho que meu voto não pode mudar sua decisão. – Fez uma pausa. – Adeus, Blue Monday.

Os dedos ainda passeavam pela perna de Selena como se estivesse fazendo acordes na mão canhota e a latina fechou os olhos por estar sendo tocada.

- Lindo. – Sussurrou para o silencio.

Lindo. Lindamente triste. Lindamente solitário.

Quem precisava de sexo quando esses momentos aconteciam?

- Essa falta de emoção me deixa tão sozinha. – Demi confessou, olhando para o nada e se impedindo de pensar.

Se pensasse, pararia de falar.

- Mas esta cercada de pessoas o tempo todo. – Respondeu Selena. – Você toca em praças, brinca de skate com adolescentes, consegue se encaixar em tudo e é tão bem amada por isso.

- É. – O sotaque inglês fazia Selena se derreter. – Quando a pessoa pode ser o que querem que seja, ninguém realmente liga para a verdade.

- Eu ligo. – Se aconchegou mais no ombro. – Eu quero saber a verdade.

- Não duvido que a descubra.

- Não quero _descobrir_. – A latina explicou. – Quero que você me fale.

Demi riu baixinho pelo nariz.

- Quer que eu te fale? – Sorriu, a mão apertando carinhosamente a coxa jeans da americana. – Ok. Selena Gomez, você é a coisa mais bela que eu mantenho em meu coração.

É um jeito estranho de dizer eu te amo mas Selena sorriu.

Sorriu e sorriu mais e sorriu mais ainda.

- Mas eu costumo estragar tudo, não importa o quanto eu tente não o fazer. – Continuou. – E quando isso acontecer... _minhas orações não podem mudar sua decisão_.

Selena amava enxergar que elas eram esse quebra-cabeça que contém todas as peças certas e mesmo assim não se encaixarem porque estão de cabeça para baixo. Não tinha nada mais confortável que aqueles dedos correndo por seu corpo, tentando esquentá-la de um frio espiritual.

E de repente Demi se vê no meio de algo maravilhoso e tão cheio de coisas pequenas. Pequenas coisas como o vendo no cabelo ou uma musica no radio. Quando você vê cores no céu sem realmente ter certeza que estão lá. Viver em momentos te faz perceber que a vida não é tão fria e difícil quando se tem um coração bom... e viver _nisso_ a dizia tudo isso.

Selena só respirava o cheiro natural da mulher, sorrindo de vez em quando no discurso.

- Se deixarmos esse sentimento rolar... – Ainda explicava, mas Selena já tinha fechado os olhos. – Ele vai rolar, rolar, enrolar e nos enforcar. Meu problema é que eu me importo demais e acabo super-protegendo sendo que você não precisa disso tudo e... Selena?

Selena era péssima com palavras mas era espetacular em evitá-las.

- Maldita. – Demi amaldiçoou a mulher que dormia em seu colo mas não conseguiu engolir o riso, cuidadosa o bastante para não acordá-la. – Durma bem, _sensibilidade._

- Durma bem, _razão._ – Selena sorriu ao responder ainda de olhos fechados, arrancando uma risada alta da Lovato.

As pessoas são quem são por vários motivos. Tantos que é impossível numerar todos, mas sobrevivem sem algumas respostas porque o infinito não é mais tão interessante quando se encontra confortável nos braços de um anjo.

* * *

Just_Lovato


End file.
